thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 1st Annual Hunger Games
The''' 1st Annual Hunger Games took place in 1ADD (meaning, 'after Dark Days', a rebellion which ultimately lead to the creation of the Hunger Games) when the Treaty of Treason was written and a new era was born. The Hunger Games were brought forward as a form of punishment for the rebels and and a reminder of the Capitol's dominance over the Districts. Each year, the various Districts of Panem are forced to offer up in tribute one young male and one young female between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death until only one remains. The lone victor, whom would be showered with wealth, would serve as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness. The Games were to be broadcast on live television, as a form of entertainment for the Capitol citizens. '''Pre-Games The Reapings were the first to take place in the lead up to the Games. 24 tributes were elected from a pool of 12 to 18 year olds from each of the 12 Districts of Panem. District 1 was the first to host the ceremony. Each District held their Reapings respectively. 'Tribute Parade' The Tribute Parade commenced on the night after the Reapings, allowing time for the stylists and prep teams to meet their tribute and jazz them up for the chariots. Each tribute was dressed in a costume that reflected the industry of their Districts. ''' DimityTp.png|Dimity Mexx / Tribute Parade DerekTP.png|Derek Luthe / Tribute Parade Cyra Vonn.png|Cyra Vonn / Tribute Parade GinoTP.png|Gino Plough / Tribute Parade Nyx Vexon.png|Nyx Vexon / Tribute Parade AceTP.png|Ace Brox / Tribute Parade MeekaTP.png|Meeka Silver / Tribute Parade HeatTp.png|Heath Steal / Tribute Parade LeiaTP.png|Leia Brear / Tribute Parade KippTP.png|Kipp Mullen / Tribute Parade SerenaTP.png|Serena Mercer / Tribute Parade VitoTP.png|Vito Auld / Tribute Parade RheaTP.png|Rhea Megony / Tribute Parade FlaxTP.png|Flax Morris MyleeTP.png|Mylee Flax / Tribute Parade BirchTP.png|Birch Wyatt / Tribute Parade AllixTP.png|Allix Blester / Tribute Parade '''Tribute Training The Tribute Training began on the day following the Tribute Parade. A few of the stations available to the tributes included edible plants, various weaponry, combat, agility, weight-lifting, accuracy tests, fire making and snare setting. It was encouraged that each tribute attempted each station at least once throughout the duration of their training. 'Training Scores' On the final day of official training, each Tribute was invited to a private training session with the Gamemakers, in order to demonstrate the skills they had aquired from training. Most tributes preferred to present a skill that they excelled at. The tributes were given a score from 1 to 12, with 1 being impossibly low and 12 being almost impossible to achieve. 'The Games' The 1st Annual Hunger Games were held on the 9th of June, 1ADD. Each tribute was prepped by their teams and given last minute advice from their Capitol Mentors. They were then escorted by hovercraft to the Launch Room where they made their last preparations before being guided into the tribute tubes. 'Arena' The Arena was designed as a simulation of the ruins of District 13 , including the Justice Building with crumbling walls. Other key features in the Arena include landmines, eroding buildings, smoking ashes and charred pits. There were several intact but unsteady buildings. The only plants in the arena were blackened tree stumps, which dotted the land in many different places. The only sources of water included what scarce rain the Gamemakers would produce, or a lake that wound around the right hand side of the arena. The Cornucopia sat at the foot of the Justice Building. 'Muttations' Muttations took the form of dead rebels and District 13 citizens. Each of them had ashen skin, black eyes, sharp teeth and long nails. They didn't tend to attack a tribute unless they disturbed their resting area, which for most was the Cornucopia. 'Cornucopia Contents' 'Weapons' *swords, sickles, bow and arrow, throwing knives, spears, maces, slingshots 'Food' *apples, dried fruit, bread, crackers, beef strips, oranges 'Supplies' *sleeping bags, tent, night-vision goggles, rope, matches, blankets, iodine, medicines 'Backpacks' *'Yellow Backpack: '''sleeping bag, iodine, slingshot, crackers, rope *'Red Backpack: '''tent, night-vision goggles, blankets, throwing knives, medicines, dried fruit Category:Hunger Games Category:The 1st Annual Hunger Games Category:Woahdair's